


What's Cheating For You?

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Cheating For You?

**Author's Note:**

> first written and posted in 2009

Jensen made a step back, struggling for self-control, his lips tingling from this whisper-soft touch.

"I'm not that kinda guy, Jared. I'm not gonna cheat on her."

Jared leaned forward, his lips gently brushing Jensen's ear as he spoke, his voice low and husky: "Picture the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

He tilted his head, nuzzling Jensen's jaw, ghosting his breath over the sensitive skin.

"Now tell me the picture in your head is her."

Jensen swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, but remained silent.

"We've been cheating on them for years, Jensen."


End file.
